A Stupid Bet
by Nil1875
Summary: Lamo Title. AxelxRoxas. Roxas makes a stupid bet with Demyx and it leads to other things. Rated M for safty but no over graphic details.


**A/N: Okay this did not turn out the way I wanted it to and it doesn't actually go into any excruciating gross details of sex but I'm depressed and when I get depressed I get weird and do strange things. Like roll up a piece of paper and pretend I'm smoking since I will never really smoke and I'm only 15 so I wouldn't have a way to get cigs anyway. Heh...Bizarre stress relief. Ah well I guess I'm frazzled cus school starts on Monday. NOOOO! Ok enough about me and my Emo problems...On with the story!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Roxas here's the deal. I win and you have to do one thing I tell you to. You win and you get to walk away un-humiliated."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at The Melodious Nocturne sitting across from him.

"And what makes you think you can humiliate me?"

"Only the fact that he's done it to every other member with the exception of me, Xemnas and Zexion," said Axel looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"That only half answers my question."

"Well," said Demyx grinning. "I would put the photos of you in a dress from last week when you went out and got drunk, on the Organization website. If you win I won't. For a while anyway."

Roxas frowned. "You're on. But if I win I get to put the pictures of you with your tongue down Zexion's throat on the website. After all, I wasn't the only one who was drunk that night."

Demyx blushed and narrowed his eyes. "You are so going down!"

Axel yawned as a rather lively game of poker followed the decisions of who got to do what when they won. There were many yells of 'No way!' and 'That's cheating!'. All in all it was a rather boring night.

After about half an hour the game was finally over. And Roxas had lost.

"Now you have to do whatever I say," said a grinning Demyx.

Roxas grimaced. He didn't like the look that was on Demyx's face. "Okay, one thing. But hurry up ok?"

Demyx nodded, still grinning. "Go in there," he said pointing to the closet door.

"Eh?" said Roxas. "In there? That's it?"

"That's it," said Demyx with a look of innocence. "You just have to stay in there for five minutes."

Roxas shrugged. "Whatever." He got up and walked over to the closet, pulled open the door and flicked on the light. Stepping inside he closed the door and sat on a crate.

Then the lights went out. He didn't quite know how this was possible since the switch was on the inside but he quickly stood up. He heard the door swing open quickly and shut again. Before Roxas could open his mouth to ask who was there he felt hands grab his upper arms and his back was slammed into the wall. He let out a small gasp and felt a pair of soft lips crash against his own.

Completely shocked at what was happening he tried to push whoever it was away but they had him pinned. He tried to think but his mind was starting to fog. Whoever this person was they certainly had one heck of a pair of lips and knew how to use them. He gave a small groan and closed his eyes, responding to the kiss.

He felt a soft chuckle against his lips and the grip on his arms loosened. He bought his arms up and wound them around the other persons neck. He buried his hand in long hair that practically stood up on end. Roxas pulled back in shock.

"Axel?" he whispered.

There was no response, but Roxas could feel the grin spread across his lips when Axel kissed him again. The hands left his arms and ran up and down his back, sending shivers through his body. He felt himself being pressed closer to Axel, the only thing separating their body being the leather of their coats.

"Axel." This time Roxas moaned his name as Axel nipped at his collarbone.

Axel pulled back and unzipped Roxas' coat, running his hands over the pale white t-shirt that concealed Roxas' chest, sending waves of pleasure rocketing through the younger boy's body.

Roxas let his head fall back against the wall, groaning as Axel's hands roamed his body. Axel ran his hands over his shoulders and he leaned forward letting his coat fall to the ground. Axel's coat soon followed along with their shirts.

Axel pushed Roxas roughly against the wall trapping him with his body and kissed him. He ran his tongue along the boy's delicate lips demanding entrance to his mouth. Roxas complied and Axel slipped his tongue inside, exploring every curve of that perfect mouth. Roxas whimpered and squirmed at the touch causing his entire body to rub against Axel's.

Axel moaned and moved his body against Roxas' causing them both to groan in pleasure. Axel reached for Roxas' pants but before he could remove them the lights came back on soon followed by Demyx banging on the door.

"What the hell is going on Roxas! I told you to come out ten minutes ago. And Axel's vanished!" Demyx sounded slightly panicky at the last statement.

Axel sighed and placed a small kiss on Roxas' lips. He stepped away and threw his shirt to him as he pulled on his own. Roxas pulled on his coat and ran a hand through his hair attempting to make it look a bit less messy.

Pulling open the door he stepped out and closed it behind him. "Sorry," he muttered. "I dozed off."

"Whatever we have to find Axel."

Fine," said Roxas.

As soon as they left Axel left the small closet and teleported to the top of memory skyscraper. It was raining. Just what he needed after what had just almost happened. Farley soon Demyx spotted him.

-Later that night-

Roxas sat on the window seat in his room thinking. Xemnas had always told them all that they couldn't feel. He said when you were a nobody you didn't have a heart and therefore couldn't fell any emotion of any kind much less feel anything physical like injury or in this case passion. What confused Roxas was if they couldn't feel why the hell had it had felt so damn good to have Axel's bare skin pressed against his. Why had one kiss made him feel things he had never felt before and frankly was a little scared of?

Roxas jumped a little as he once more heard the sound of a door opening softly and closing again. Turning he saw Axel standing by the door with his hand on the dead bolt. One flick of the wrist and the lock fell into place with an audible 'click'.

Roxas stood up nervously as the older boy approached him.

"Axel what?" he began but broke off at the look coming from the other man. Roxas took a step back. And another, and another until he felt the wall pressing against his back for the second time that night. He realized he would be trapped and tried to move away but Axel grabbed his arm and roughly shoved him into the wall pinning him with his body.

"Axel?" he gasped as he felt every inch of his body come in contact with Axel's. "What are you doing?" he asked shakily as Axel trailed his lips down his throat.

"Piking up where we left off, Roxas." Axel kissed him hard and threw him on the bed quickly dispensing with all articles of clothing.

For both of them it was over too quickly but for Roxas the intense pleasure that came with this newfound...whatever it was, was enough to make it perfect. He had never experience anything so wonderful and from the memories he had, he smirked as he realized, neither had his other.

_Man if I ever end up joining with that brat he's gonna have some sick pictures in his head. He'll be scarred for life. _Roxas though as he curled up on Axel's chest and fell asleep.

---------

"AHH MY NOBODY'S GAY!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes it's a stupid ending. Oh well. Sora is not gay in this fic. In this one he is with Kairi. So yeah uh first time I've written anything even _this _graphic. Which is not too graphic. I pretty much like the outcome except for the fact that it was supposed to be a cute K+ one shot that was like one page. Not a three page M fic. Eeekk. My first M Fic and it's a slash. WHAT HAVE I BECOME?**

**I really need to get my head out of the gutter.**

**Review if you want and if you don't I won't hold it against you...unlike with my other Fics.**

**Laterz Y'all. Akk RUN! I _Never _say Y'all! What's the matter with me? runs into a corner to hide.**


End file.
